User talk:Ferretmaiden
Hi Ferretmaiden, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 01:47, 13 May 2009 FERRETS SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!! I uploaded the picture on Bluestripe's wiki, so you can view it! :D Yay!! Here's the link: http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Meeka_the_NINJA!!.jpg Yeah...hahaha...pastels... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:46, September 2, 2009 (UTC) MEEKA BEACH GIRL! Mee hopes u likey. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 00:51, September 2, 2009 (UTC) --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ok, thanks. I will be very interested to see how it turns out!Segalia Beware the Warrior! 15:03, September 2, 2009 (UTC) About Meeka's personality How can she be a good warrior and be afraid of dead bodies? If your a warrior, then eventually you will have to get used to them. Cause in a battle usually they're all around you! Not trying to pick on you or anything. Just wondering. [[User:Wild Doogy Plumm|Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hi sure! hi sure any qusetiond ask me wot?!--Stardust Hare 22:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Talk! o sorry, I ment if you have any questions on my pic I should have made that clearer sorry! --Stardust Hare 23:06, September 2, 2009 (UTC) p.s. What does lolz stand for? (newbie question) YOU'RE RIGHT!! FERRETS SHALL AND WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! P.S, Can you draw a picture of me? --Athena Sixclaw RPGing You've been here long enough to know the rules. I shouldn't have to tell you that this is not an RPG website. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) RPGing, or Role Playing, is when you assume the role of a character and perform actions (e.g., "fighting" in the shoutbox). There are many RPG websites out there, this isn't one of them. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:12, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay! --Athena Sixclaw 00:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Life would be better in Redwall... --Athena Sixclaw 00:16, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Ah. That makes sense. Thanks for clearing that up for me. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! ENTER MEEKA!! Update!!! ~Fiona Fox Make me mad, we have a problem! 16:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) re: file talk and he also wanted another 2 swords, a gigantic warhammer and a halo sword, PLUS two shields, and hes supposed to be an asassin!?--[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 19:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ur sig? its styling! you go girl and other such phrases --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus''' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 20:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) If it was me I'd kill her off. Nothing else to do cause why else would he go mad? Unless, of course, he merely THOUGHT she was dead and she isn't and is looking for him and he doesn't know it . . . . I like the second plot better! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:23, September 3, 2009 (UTC) There's always the second option I stated. I thought of betraying him but I don't think you'd do that. Or maybe he just doesn't know what happened to her. An SI, huh? rather well written for a Self-insert! :D Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:33, September 3, 2009 (UTC) That's where I saw it. I forgot she was the daughter of them XP.. mah bad.-- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 01:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 01:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Update (again!) ~Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 13:32, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I told him you're 'NOT' crazy!! ~Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 18:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC) O_o It's Saturday night here... iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Tis alright ^-^ I'm on the other side of the world from practically everyone I know on the net xD iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:23, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Most of the series, I guess. Currently on Doomwyte, cause I just got it last February or something and I was still reading Eulalia. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hard DX Um...maybe Veil or Tagg iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:48, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Everything's been A-OKAY! I wasn't up here because my computer broke. ^_^' And I love your new sig! [[User:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Watcha takin' 'bout?]] 16:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Okay, that's cool. I have a scanner and I lovez it! :D <3 --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:42, September 6, 2009 (UTC) P.S. You want it Photoshopped too, right? Cuz I can do that :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:47, September 6, 2009 (UTC) grumpy hare yes he's grumpy because everybody thinks hes a hare and not a rabbit :)--[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'''Mago of the Jolly Octopus ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 14:41, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 18:23, September 7, 2009 (UTC) -Runs in, breathing heavily- Read what I put on Umrag's page and you'll see why I'm so tired. Oh, and I'm on the shout box. -Collapses in a heap- --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:55, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I did it to de-throne him from king of random. Silva was dethroned, so I figured I better be really random. That took like 30 minutes to write xD I was bored. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:03, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, I LIKE IT! Frodo... :) I might just change what he does in the story, but I like it idea! Thanks. ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 22:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, any more details? So I can put him here ----> [[User:Layla Goldeneyes/"Layla of Redwall" Characters|"Layla of Redwall"'' Characters]] <----. Like what here wears, his age, anything about his young life, etc.? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 22:20, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Thank ya! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 20:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC) You can too do stuff right! You're an excellant writer and a very nice person. Yes, I often wish I was a Redwaller too. Why do you think I get frequently on book restriction or in trouble for daydreaming? SM Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:21, September 8, 2009 (UTC) update RTN *dives behind rock* Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:55, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Finnbarr Galedeep. Hands down, It's him. I cry every time I read Bellmaker. Guess that's why I am writing AoS I don't wanna let him go. Can you vote on the polls on my page? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:48, September 9, 2009 (UTC) We were taught to use Photoshop in art class last year, so I know a little, but not enough. I use Paint. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 04:25, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Polls Typically, you put polls on your user page, near the top so they'll be found easily. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 18:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! PS who said I was top voted for worst spelling? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 18:49, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi Meeka!! ;D You missed it...I had a stress attack last night xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:29, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Lots of things.. :P Lessee... 1) Homework (Algebra...auugh) 2) Book Report (I'm working with a friend, we're doing "Eulalia!!") 3) I have three comissions in the works (Which I will work on Sunday/Frieday hopefully...Saturday I'm helping out with the elementary kids at my church :D) 4) I have three people on the waiting list...gulp...I also have to draw a mastiff...never drawn one before...and it sounds hard... 5) Life, ya know, eating, sleeping, reading, school (Which takes up 6-9 hours of my day) and all that fun stuff. And watching like, an hour or two of TV with om and dad. AAAAAH!! -Falls into a deep dark pit of despair- Wait a second.. -Hops out of hole- Who's Pyschoangel? Never heard of 'em... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:35, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hmm...I like the ninja ferret better. I think you should have something that is more 'you' ish...I have that poster, too (The Tribes of Redwall:Otters one is on my bulliten board :D) and, I love Folgrim and all, I mean, I really do. He was such a great character...but that picture is a little scary...no offence Fol'. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh! Okay..I think they were Manga E. Coyote...but I'm like the Youtube-and-pretty-much-everything-non-Guru. :P People ask me questions sometimes in newspaper (Forgot to mention I'm a comic artist in a school newspaper) and I just kind of stand there...I said once, "I don't really know...I'm just the artist! All my brain has gone to my hand." that got all cramped up yesterday x( --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello, I know I'm talking to you on shoutbox at this very moment but I thought I'd send one. Nothing much is up really, schoolwork is very annoying and hard even with the fact that I'm homeschooled is usually taking things slowly... The exact opposite what I'm doing now. O.o o.O >.<. . How 'bout you?--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 19:51, September 11, 2009 (UTC) yeah i know what it means, im just saying word doesnt accept it --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 19:57, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ha, nice! I don't listen to Rush Limbaugh but I do watch Glenn Beck. He's cool. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 20:07, September 11, 2009 (UTC) hey, i am writting this fan fic called a greeneyes christ,as, check it out some time!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 21:10, September 11, 2009 (UTC) O.o XD Lol OK iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:01, September 12, 2009 (UTC) actually i have always wanted to be an author, and no, me and pinedance just pretend we are related becuase of how close are charaters are. and i am just about to go read ur fan fic so, see ya!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 15:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) OMG i luv FOlgrim's story, let me know when u update it!!!!!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 16:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) UPdate update on a greeneyes christmas!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 17:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Nope, I never watched it. The most violent movie I've ever watched is Red Dawn, which I think is comparible to Jurasic Park, but it has alot of language and lots of shooting. ENTER FRODO!! Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung FInished! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC) update update on a Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 16:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Question: How do you color your art? I am a loser at colored pencil. My only friends in the hand-coloring-world are my mom's pastels...so I was wondering if you used colored pencil...? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:32, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Hahahaha. Yeah, I can passably color, but Photoshop has spoiled me :P I should do something in colored pencil some time to show you... xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:21, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'Badrang and Badredd'--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! update on Greeneyes Christmas!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 20:53, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh, not much. I've been haunting Fanfiction.net and DA. I got a DA account!!! Wassup with you?--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 00:38, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Ah. I'm not going to be on as much because I auditioned for The Nutcracked and got 5 parts. So yeah.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 00:47, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I haven't done any new Redwall stuff because I'm focused on doing LOTR art right now:) I'm trying out a new style for my Redwall art though.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 00:54, September 16, 2009 (UTC) My dog doesn't run. She's a basset hound. Well, unless she's REALLY excited, which happens rarely, or there's food involved :) My fish I had for four or five years died last week on 9/11. :( But I just got back and I got a new one. He's a dark blue color and I named him Louie. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:23, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I don't know I don't draw her much...I'm very iffy when I draw hares, some are bad, some are okay. I also don't have as much freetime as I would like because I have lots of dumb stuff to do, and I plan on trying to annialate one (A book report) by figuring it out with my partner then hitting it with my laser gun and finishing it. I hate being busy. I overreact and freak out :P Oh, my mom had a cat when I was a baby that hated me and my dad. It's name was Trotski or something. Not a nice cat. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:36, September 16, 2009 (UTC) My mom's cat was black and white...scary...My mom got rid of it, eventually. It would climb up on my dad's legs. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:41, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Naw, i've just been busy and probably missed the message you left last. Sorry bout that. I just came back from the zoo! -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:15, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hmm...Probably either Martin or Deyna. I dunno who more. I really liked Martin, but I was so worried in the Taggerung about Deyna and him getting home, I finished it in two days :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:32, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Review I'll review Folgrim's Past this weekend, I have no time right now, this I promise =D Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Welcoming When welcoming new users, could you please not link to your fan fictions? I know you like it now, but some day you might decide you want it deleted, then I'll have to delete it and there will be red links, and then I'll have to spend a lot of time going on each user page and removing the red link, sort of like I've been doing for most of this month, which is very time consuming. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 07:53, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Re:Blogs Wikia had some bugs they were fixing. Everything should be back to normal now. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh, really? I've never watched it :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:42, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 16:36, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I'll have to listen to it, and I'll tell you what I think. ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 16:48, September 19, 2009 (UTC) You're right, that does fit him! ;) ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 16:55, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Niana attacked Adrian, and Jenna got mad because Adrian got hurt and wanted to leave Niana there. Adrian disagreed, so Jenna ran off. Is that enough? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 17:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Well...I am busy, but I can start the sketch, perhaps. I have projects in every subject other than math...so...yeah. But, I get bored so I might try to squeeze him into my drawing fun-ness. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:34, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Update FQ. You might like this part...hehe. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 16:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Frodo Has a Sketch Now Yeah..."Technically" requests are closed, but you're a buddy...and I was bored and couldn't think of anything to do xD So I drew Frodo for ya. He was so much easier to draw then Layla's pic :P YAY!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:26, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Update (has a little romance :D)! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 23:07, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Very nice! I ''was having trouble thinking about his past. There's no need for Layla past! ;) ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 11:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Update Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 11:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Folgrim..... Folgrim's definitely awesome! He was one of my favorite characters! :D Flikkun 17:36, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I do understand about the Muse but DO NOT bring her back from the dead. If she's dead she's dead. It does nicely to explain what broke Folgrim up so much. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:11, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I Am not angry. I am merely stating that if you stab someone in the stomach there is little chance of Tina surviving without medical aid, which I doubt the vermin would give. Perhaps they give her a head wound instead, then? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:21, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I can do that. And Scrawneye looks awesome! :D I should put that in my story. VERY COOL!! Thanks! And the wait is totally fine. I understand :) I'll probably try to sketch it tonight, maybe tomorrow too. Ha...I don't really have to do much work for my projects, one of which I probably have all the info for. :P But I am still procrastinating, as always xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:19, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Spiderman Yeah Spidey is my favorite super hero too!!! Who is your favorite(s) of his villains? I like Venom, Green Goblin and Scorpion. Have you ever heard of The Spectacular Spiderman tv show? It's really awesome!!!! Thats the Spiderman I have for my avatar. You should check it out!! They have episodes on You tube. Just type in Spectacular Spiderman. See you around fellow Spidey fan!!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Re: Carnage True!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Here's what I did: I had made a this: User:Layla Goldeneyes/"Layla of Redwall. It's gonna turn as a red page, but all you have to do is write what you want! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 11:13, September 24, 2009 (UTC) User:Ferretmaiden/Ferretmaiden's Art Re: Your question about contsest entries I don't know. Did you sign up for it? If you did, when do you think you can get your entry in? If not then just ignore what I just said. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Yeah, I'm still waiting for more people to turn their pictures in. There's no deadline, but if I have to wait more then about three months, then I'll start asking the person to get their work in soon. Do you draw? If you do then you could be in it if you want to. Just sign your name under the heading Contest! on my user page. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:35, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the pic, it looks awesome! And, yes, I can do a pic of Rund, it'll be a short while though. I'm really busy lately with all sorts of stuff. :) -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:29, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I apologize I overreacted and I am sorry. I should not have responded like that. Again it's my fault. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 16:20, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Shake on it *Shakes paw* Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 16:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Howz It Goin'? Hi. I wanted to ask you something: Do you ever have trouble drawing something, like, you have an idea, but every attempt you do is not what you wanted? I'm having that. Trying to make up a char and I'm on my...6th draft. Dx Also, in a little brighter news, I hope to get my mom to take me to Target or something to get colored pencils. The only ones I have are pastel pencils, and then some other ones I don't really like. I wanna get a good ole Crayola set. I wanted to try my hand at coloring by hand -GASP!- and not in crayon. I have a HUGE box of crayons in my room. I likez me crayonz <3 --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:37, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Teehee! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 22:42, September 26, 2009 (UTC) O_o... You okay? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 22:46, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I meant can you me a picture of a ferret? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 22:47, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Request! *Name - Raykar *Gender - Female *Species - Ferret *Eye Color - Green *Fur Color - Brown *Outfit - A small, short, blue mine dress with a black belt; plus a black cloak. *Weapons - A single knife in her belt *Body - Skinny *Face - A finger on her chin, like she's thinking. *Stance - Sitting down There ye go! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 22:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, ya starting to sound like Sambrook... Raykar is sitting/laying on her back. ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 23:09, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I mine dress is a dress that is very small. The bottom part isn't long, but short. And you can have her laying down or sitting cross legged. (sigh, I's about to make a new sig) ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 23:14, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Leaning back!! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 23:28, September 26, 2009 (UTC) "Redwall Parodies" Dandin -walking- "......." Mariel -walking- "......." Dandin -stops- "Sooooo?" Mariel -stops- "I'm a fan of cheese.." Dandin -nods- "Me too..." Joseph -waves paws- "CUT!! CUT!! CUT!! You both screwed it up!! This part was silent!! You two were s'pose to be quite!" Mariel and Dandin "SHUT UP!!" Joseph "No, you shut up!! If you want to make this movie, you do what I say!" Mariel "Yes father..." Dandin "Yes step-father...." Joseph "STEP FATHER?!?!?!?" Mariel and Dandin "...^_^'..." Hee hee, you like? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 23:28, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I have character problems so much. I was trying to come up with a modern-ish-girl-cat-anthro, and I FAILED like six times. So, through a bunch of really weird and obscure ways, I am now trying to draw more realistic anthros...where they actually look REMOTELY like the species. xD I have realized my failing in drawing is that my anthros are too human-esc and lack three dimensional stuff, like noses. I found this really cool website (I think it's drawfurry.com or something) and the girl there has a couple of tutorials, I printed one on cats out, and a zillion pictures of cats, ranging from a real cat to Lion King to Aristocats, and I tried drawing a cat in a meeting my parents were attending. It turned out nice. YESS!!! I have entered, the THIRD DIMENSION. HUZZAH!! My hands smell like those Yankee candles. WE went to Target today and bought a 24-pack of Crayola Colored Pencils, a really cool pencil sharpener, some other stuff, and we bought four of those little candles. I bought Cinnamon Candies and Apple Spice or something. And now our car smells very nice :) Good luck, 007! -Salutes- --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC) 'kay! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 13:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Another Villain Meeka, I was thinking of having Iceris another villain in the story. They have a ship (that they stole), and come across Brogoona Island. Iceris had been poisoned, so a fox named Detrusa, Iceris "daughter", is leader; Detrusa did poison Iceris. Days later, they meet up with Frodo and Layla, and the weasel that said he killed Rioclar remembers him. Then Frodo tells them that he loved Rioclar, causing Layla to feel. . well you get it. Have any ideas? 'cause I think I might be stuck. ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 14:59, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Wow! I really like that!! Thanks. P.S, You can always give me ideas if you want! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 21:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Weeeeellll, you made some of the characters, so you're like the other author of the story! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 11:31, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Do you have a fan fiction with Meeka? You should make one! Umrag the Destroyer 21:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer OH!! So you're Folgrim! *rolls eyes* Umrag the Destroyer 02:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer re: file talk its more of a 'natural' blue than a neon technicolour :D --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 14:48, September 29, 2009 (UTC) re: file talk its more of a 'natural' blue than a neon technicolour :D --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus''' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 14:48, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 21:11, September 29, 2009 (UTC) -_- Fm I have had that idea much longer than you, i even copy righted it in a way, look at my essay, why spiders would work in a fan fic.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} Re:Art Sticking to Redwall is very important around here. It's what keeps people coming back, and separates us from many of the other "Redwall" websites. When we have deviations from Redwall, it takes away from the site, that's why keeping it Redwall is a big emphasis. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:22, September 30, 2009 (UTC) THANKYOU for the picture! It is very cool. you could also say late b-day, i had it only a month 1/2 ago. I love it thanks!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 18:18, September 30, 2009 (UTC) WHOA. : I always knew I had to have something in common with someone on, here, and as it turns out, its over one of the best shows to ever hit the television =D Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 22:38, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Pic Here it is! iFren Can you show me how to fly? 12:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Archiving Look, matey, you need to archive your page. It's way too long, and archives are really easy to make. Just type this in: --John-E 15:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Picture(s) I re-did the Tina picture sketch, and I wanted you to see it. Also here's the Rund picture: Hope you likez 'em! And the Tina picture is being compared to this one: --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege (RTN) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:26, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Yep of course I like them... you read seekers yet? Me and Brock (Awavian now) are at the shout box. Wanna come? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:28, October 11, 2009 (UTC) LOL! I love parodies :P That made me laugh. "SUCKER!!!" Those wacky inhabitants of Oz, them! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 14:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I really like it! Aawwwww, pore ole Jaxy Waxy....-cough- Anyways, good story! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 14:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Ow...okay, point taken. xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 14:56, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Update ''LoR ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:04, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Umm... Can you draw Fren in her new wardrobe? I assume you've seen it already lol, but the details are under 'Just in case...' on my user page, under Outfit 2. You can skip the headfur. As to her position, have her leaning on her saber and playing carelessly with her sling, but ready for anything. Thanks! ;D Fren the Fearless Think before clicking this text, kid. 10:45, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello Nice to meet you! I've been meaning to make an avatar, I'll check your page out. -Skywindredkite Hello Nice to meet you! I've been meaning to make an avatar, I'll check your page out. -Skywindredkite Update tHE Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:40, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Haha! Cool! Unfortunetely, I was not really a uber fan of master Klitch. :( But, I don't mind if you use that pic of Klitch (I can photoshop it at some point or another, too, if you want). But you did get me thinkin' on a new character! :P -Thinkz- Any ideas for a new character? You seem to be a plethera of ideas, so you'd probably be able to give me a list of good species... I want to make a female character and perhaps she has a funny birthmark or something. What species...hmm...? Aaagh Algebra is sucking away my imagination!! Ahh!! -Gets a swirly from Algebra teacher from the EVIL ALGEBRA TOILET OF DOOOOOOOOM-. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:22, October 15, 2009 (UTC) On second thought, it doesn't need to be a girl. :P But what are some cool species that you don't see many characters of? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:26, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I dunno...perhaps :) I enjoy breaking up the monotony every once-and-a-while with some new species of character... Perhaps wikipedia will provide good reference pictures... -hugs Wikipedia- --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:34, October 15, 2009 (UTC) You know what... I kinda (Really) like that idea the more I think about it... :) Sure, why not! :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:41, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking that the character could have inherited more of Feragho's mate's traits and my character doesn't have Klitch's/Feragho's bright blue eyes, her's a subtle green. She has a bad temper, but is not evil...she hates being in the horde and wants to leave. BAD. But you know Feragho's whole shtick and deal and whatever about how "You leave you die", so she's kinda stuck there. She doesn't like Klitch, who is her senior,and kind of stays in her tent all day. She has an earring and...thas all I got xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:19, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Dunno...Trying to draw her right now, always helps me with character design :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:24, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Image Hi Meeka, I've done your image. If you want it, it's at Thanks, John-E Gutripping! 15:36, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:17, October 16, 2009 (UTC) hi! yay, I'm so glad you missed me! :D and I tried, but my dumb computer block thingy wont let me... sorry! :'( Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 22:34, October 16, 2009 (UTC) hi! --Montainrosethewarrior 22:34, October 16, 2009 (UTC) been here a week or two so kinda new--Skipper Rorc 01:25, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Update on LoR. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 20:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Tina is DOOOOONE!!!!! Third times the charm, right? Well, it is today. I made a new draft, because: The first one she looks bullimic or anorexic or something. I mean, even for someone who's been in a vermin camp for who knows how long The second one was just weird. So, I made a third, completely different from the first two and anything I'd ever drawn before!! So, here it is.... Duhn....duhn...duhn... Oh, that was the 2001 theme song thingie. (Boom boom boom boom boom boom) If you don't know what it is...Youtube. :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:39, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Can you slow down on the updates for Folgrim's Past? I'm trying to catch up and I don't like it when I start reading a story and I fall behind and it ends without me having read the most recent part yet.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 18:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) hey there (: thanks for telling me how to create an avatar! i was able to find a cute pic of an otter, so that'll work for now. lol. and thanks for loving my drawings! actually, i never really learned how to draw from anywhere, i've just done it my whole life. i did get a bit of inspiration on Rhula's full body profile from another artist. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! READ MY COMMENTS ON FOLGRIMS PAST..... YOU ARE KILLING ME HERE!!! UPDATE... OR SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO.... ah heck, what character in my fan fic do you like best? WELL ANYWAY, I WILL KILL SOMEONE!!!! Silva has spoken. Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 20:26, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege (RTN) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:39, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Update Layla of Redwall! --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 22:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) sorry! lol ohhh, yeah i should probably start doing that more often! i sorry. yeah i first saw that drawing and i was like, "wow!!!". its really good. --Rhulasunwave101 21:13, October 22, 2009 (UTC) really? hmm i didn't know that....baby dawnrose is adorable! ahaha i love that caption (: im laughing just thinking about it (: i love your fanfics (especially the one about folgrim!) and i was wondering if you could read mine. if you do, you can just read the most recent one. it has all the chapters in it so you don't have to go through all of them. lol Go ahead! I don't have a care in the world. (I wish I didn't) --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 01:11, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Update Update AMB Hi FM. How are you? I have football in P.E. WAAAAAH!! Girls were not ment to do football, especially not the wimpy ones!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Ooh! I HATE colds!! I'm listening to kind of loud, and a little on the punk side, electronic music. That's so not me, but I like the song xD Yes, the horrors of football. I do not like it...AT ALL. And I wanted to name the team I'm on the Sea Minks, but noooooooooooooo, cause public schools don't have team names and we were actually GOOD it basketball...uggggggggggghhhhhhh. Soccer, field hockey, paddle tennis, even track, I can handle. But NOT football. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:03, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I apoligize for supporting unoriginalitatiarnism. xD Technoligic. Technologic. Ever heard that song? Cool techno song, but the music video is...odd...cool, though. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, there are some new really good artists here! I need to whet my skills! I've been working with a more realistic character design. I'm trying to come up with a character, and I'm thinking of naming him "Rocky Raccoon" after this old Beatles song. It's on youtube, here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nucSvl7VXVM --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) LOL...that's interesting. xD I'm workin' on my Rocky Raccoon character designs. Yay! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:27, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I have not, alas, ever watched Teen Titans. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:27, October 24, 2009 (UTC) What's it about? Isn't it a remake of an old TV show? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Really? Cuz I was watching Boomerang (You know what that is, right?) And it was like, "Teen Titans!" and it looked like it was about from...I dunno, a while ago :T It didn't look like the one they air now on Cartoon Network, cause I've seen ads and stuff. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:43, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of art styles (LOL sorry changing subject xD) I really like the retro lookin' stuff, you know, Dexter's Lab kind of stuff. It's so funny, the flatness of it is just so cool and appealing looking. I'm doing a bunch of character designs for my Rocky Raccoon. My favorite is a very flat-looking one I'm in the middle of doing. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:50, October 24, 2009 (UTC) SUPER GASP! YOU LOVE VIZKA LONGTOOTH!?!?!?!?! That evil cowardly fox with a Russian hat?? REALLY!??! WOOOAH...-Passes out- I just read that book with a buddy of mine who reads Redwall too. We did that for a book report. Turned out nice. :) Anyways...I had an idea you might like. Seeing as you like making up back stories for characters, you should do something about Vizka. We get, like, NO background info on him. Like, a girl friend...-nudge nudge- I'm not good at fan fics and I already have too many xD Just thought that it seemed a VERY FM-ish idea... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:54, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I LOVE Mandark's laugh. Yeah...I always liked Dexter's. That wacky liddle Dexter! Why'd you despise it? I'm not offended. Your entitled to your opinion :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I dunno. Some backstory about him. He should have a mate or something. You seem to come up with these ideas better than me! xD Like, how he got the Bluddgullet. Maybe he coulda been on the boat that Windflin Wildbrush was captain of. He could have mutinied him after sending his mate as one of the first to attack Salamanastron to punish Vizka for something. Then, when the hares killed her, he convinces the crew to desert, and Windflin charges, but instead of the crew following him, he's alone and Asheye kills him. Or something like that. Just seemed like...I dunno. You like making up prequels. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:07, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Bye FM :( --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:26, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Klitch Club Yeah, I wasn't so thrilled when I saw an Anti-Klitch Club. I thought it was directly opposing the Klitch Club you made. Hey, can you inform me about The Klitchettes? Like, what it's about and stuff. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 14:17, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Update! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 15:44, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I like it. I LOVE IT!!! I love how you showed both Layla and Frodo's emotions during the fight. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 18:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) You Redwall World Wikia I made a new wikia! Check it out!! ------>You Redwall World Wikia! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 19:44, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Add another D''. I'll do that later though, I have visited my new wikia yet?! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!]] 20:01, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Google. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'''Layla the Wildcat]] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 20:04, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Also, Yes, it's a RPG. There, you can do what you want. You can create a page about Meeka! You can title it Meeka Swiftblade. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 20:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! I gotta create a page for Froddo too. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 20:07, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm already there! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 20:11, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Tips? 'fraid not, sorry. The only tip I can give you is to....(dundundun) PRACTICE! Practice, practice, practice and MORE Practice! ~''Flikkun, Hobo Artist~ 21:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Mediocre update Slitbane Fren the Fearless Confer with me, if you dare 08:05, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! And I'm gonna make her a story. Umm, on my wikia, on your page, it's says that Meeka courts other Ferret Princes to keep the blood line going. Can I use that idea for something? -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!]] 22:09, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay! I gotta go now, bye! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'''Layla the Wildcat]] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 22:19, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Sig test! --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 22:45, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Mistmantle You've read the Mistmantle Chronicles? --Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 01:05, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- The 5th one comes out sometime in December! !---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 15:30, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- You changed it? I thought you had "We were meant to fly!!" on it for a while, but cool, all the while. :) Very creative and cool!! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:17, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Who's your favorite Teen Titan? Which one? Robin Beast Boy Starfire Cyborg Raven (She's so cool...) T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N '''TEEN TITANS LET'S GO!!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 11:50, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Jax I'll try and read your fan fic. As for the commission, sure! I'd love to draw him. Have a certain scene u want of him? If so, you could give me the discription AND i'd read the part i was illustrating. But I warn you, I have a commission I'm working on right now of Sparrow the Arrow, but it and your pic should be done in two weeks at the longest, depending on how swamped I am with Writing Group and such. But, yeah, totally. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 18:22, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm about to make another fan fiction. (That I won't delete!) So, I'll I know so far is that she's a stoat and a member of Ugatt Trunn's Blue Hordes. Got any ideas? -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 21:22, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hmm.. maybe. I'll keep that on my list of ideas. Once I start the fan fiction, you'll know if I use it or not. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 21:39, October 29, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME UPDATE ON LAYLA OF REDWALL!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:35, October 30, 2009 (UTC) OH!! I noticed the difference in your sig now. You changed the picture. I like that one, its really cool :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yokay dokay. Srry about me thinking Jax was a dude! XP It sounds WAY better as a girl name.I'll hop right to it, in fact, I just got Sparrow the Arrow's pic finnished so I can start on yours tomorrow or the day after. (today I'm swamped with finnishing making the Master Sword because I'm being Link for halloween tomorrow) -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 16:48, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Ooh...That will be awesome! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 20:30, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey Was going to add Folgrim's past anyways.That's my favorite of your stuff. (But please do not let it happen again) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:39, October 30, 2009 (UTC) secret Me too. I kept planning to kill off a certain character in a fan fic and still haven't done it. You inspire me! Thank you! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:48, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Skitty Definatly. No Really I mean it! Scene is blossoming in my head like a movie! (Uodate Folgrim's Past and I will have Mercy on said character is from The Siege! and only maim said person instead of killing) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:54, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Thats not an UPDATE!!!! Fine. OK you pick- Brome, Martin, and Maris Or Brome Martin and Gammage? Who to kill? PS you seen Unsung yet? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:03, October 30, 2009 (UTC) See comment TEEHEEHEE And I gues syou haven't seen Unsung yet. Hmm . . . Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) (Innocently) Like Folgrim? Seen Unsung yet? User blog:Shieldmaiden (Not allowed to link directly to it- TBT's orders) --Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:26, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I like Starfire because of how primitive she sounds. But what I really love about her is when she gets mad/angry, she'll start shout this crazy unearthly words! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 21:48, October 30, 2009 (UTC) No, I haven't heard of it. Very cool! :) I was trying to come up with a cat person/lady for a story I had in mind. I don't know what she's going to look like, though...what's a good cat color? I was thinking grey. By the way, her name is Louise. Thanks for your help! I'm probably going to go work on Rund in a few minutes, too. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:40, October 31, 2009 (UTC) That's what I was thinking!! But what I thought was that Iceris was jealous when Abeila got married, so she ran off and got her own crew. (She traveled with Ugrann and Abeila at first.) But I like your idea better! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 14:01, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Go ahead! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 14:07, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 14:28, November 1, 2009 (UTC) RUND IS IN THE HOUSE! I finished it, didn't know if you ever saw it. Here it is :D Turned out nice! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 17:13, November 1, 2009 (UTC) AAAHHHHH!!!!! I finally updated Black Rose!!!!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 23:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Reviewed Check Folgrim's Past, left a nice long review xD Zaran Rhulain Message me! Meeka, I was wondering when are you going to send me that part about Iceris and Layla meeting for "Layla of Redwall"? PLEASE DON'T I'M RUSHING YOU!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 01:54, November 5, 2009 (UTC) No problem No problem, it's always a pleasure helping other writers to improve. I'm glad you're taking a novel class to help improve your skills, I can't wait to read your story once you apply what you learned. Although I review and help point out weak spots, publishers will be even harsher than me, they will un- sugar coatedly say, this sucks, get rid of this, this is a story? But I'm happy that you are getting ready to take them, FTW. xD As for your spelling errors, why not use firefox then? It has it's own dictionary to help you correct words. Zaran Rhulain Message me! Before I Answer........ I want you to know that you are crazy, and that the character you want me to draw is also crazy. But I will do it, and so help me, I WILL DO IT GOOD. Oh, and whats a Mink? is it like a Stoat or Ferret? Richardo De La Llama Me hablan en Inglés o Español 17:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Book 2 of Layla of Redwall......update -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 22:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, there's so many different versions of those stories and they're all still as creepy XD. I've heard very few scary stories in general though, cause theres always some younger ears in the room that wouldn't take the story so well at bedtime. I want to get The Ribbajack, have you read it? Neildown -- 00:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Update! A double update on 'Badrang and Badredd'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Do what you want with Klitchettes! Use my character, change the story up a little; doesn't matter! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 01:05, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) HI!!!! Saw your newly uploaded pictures. YOU'RE GETTING SO GOOD!!!!!!!! :D Keep it up, buddy!! I'm so happy for the day off tomorrow. Are you? I'm going to work on commissions...so much for a 'vacation'. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:30, November 10, 2009 (UTC)